Autostereoscopic displays have been known which can stereoscopically display an image without the use of glasses dedicated to a stereoscopic view. An autostereoscopic display acquires plural images in which the same subject is drawn at different horizontal positions. The autostereoscopic display compares subject images which are parts having the subject drawn therein with each other out of the plural images and detects a disparity in horizontal position between the subject images, that is, a horizontal parallax. The autostereoscopic display creates plural multi-view images on the basis of the detected horizontal parallax and the acquired images and stereoscopically displays the multi-view images. A local matching method disclosed in JP-A-2006-164297 and a global matching method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4410007 are known as the method of allowing the autostereoscopic display to detect the horizontal parallax.